When one door closes, Another door opens
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: Alright this is about how Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship is over and a stranger comes in and makes Inuyasha's life more interesting. Suppose to be a one-shot but may turn into a more lengthy story if you want. But you gotta REVIEW!
1. When one door closes, Another door opens

This is going to be a long one shot but I really liked how I started it. If you don't like reading long one shots then this may not be your kind of story. If you do like ridiculously long one shots then this is definitely the one for you!

Disclaimer:

Me: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: *hides behind Kagome*

Me: You know I can do whatever I want with you. This is my fic. I may not OWN you, but I can do what I want as long as it's my ideas! Got that!

Inuyasha: Understood!!! *still behind Kagome*

Kagome: Inuyasha....she's gone now.

Inuyasha: *moves from behind Kagome* Feh.

Kagome: *points no where in particular* Oh no! Here she comes again!!!

Inuyasha: *runs behind Kagome again*

Kagome: *laughs evilly* got yeah!

Inuyasha: *glares at Kagome from behind*

Lol. Well you get it, I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah....here's the story!!!!

^_^

When one door closes,  
Another door opens

-----------

Sometimes life comes at you with a BANG. Sometimes life has a way of not coming at all. Life has many surprises and then life has no surprises. Life is like a piece of music, sometimes it skips a beat and at other times it hits it straight on. Life has a way of just letting things happen with no reason but sometimes there's a reason as to why these things happen and life just can't stop it.

In these life threatening choices people have made wrong decisions. Those whos lives are made wrong can easily be made better in time though. Lets take a young passerby for instance. This young man has long black hair with strips of white at the tips. He has just stepped out of a club with his so called 'girlfriend'. Now if you look closely, you can see his wrong decision and then see how it becomes better afterward.

"Inuyasha! Walk straight!" Yelled Kikyo. Her arm was draped across Inuyasha's waist to keep him steady. The young man only grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Kikyo could smell the liquor that was inside of him and outside of him.

Kikyo sighed in frustration. Sometimes she would get so angry with Inuyasha when he left the club drunk. Because this would only lead on to conflict, he'd shout that she was a bitch and to get lost. While she countered with, you're a bastered and to, never speak to me again.

No matter what though it was either Inuyasha or Kikyo running back to the other. They would hit it off great for the next four days but then there was the club. It was always there and afterward when they got into a fight, it infuriated Kikyo to no end.

Kikyo finally had enough and this time she meant it.

Inuyasha wasn't ready for Kikyo's slap or her hard voice. He wasn't expecting her rush of feet to walk away from him and yet it happened. Kikyo's hand connected to his left cheek and it could be heard a mile away. It echoed inside Inuyasha's mind as if he were in a cave shouting stupidly to hear his voice echo back. Kikyo's words had to be the worst of them all though.

"Inuyasha, I'm done with this crap. Do you hear me? I am DONE! I never want to see you again Inuyasha Takahshi and I mean it this time." Kikyo quickly disengaged herself from Inuyasha's arm and walked away. Inuyasha stared after her with a look of confusion then he thought, What the hell just happened?

With no idea as to what came over Kikyo's sudden outburst he trailed after her. Well he tried to. Instead he found that his feet couldn't move anymore and slid onto the concrete floor. He groaned as his legs connected with the pavement. His head hurt like hell and his legs weren't much of a help. His vision then started to go blurry, again he groaned saying out loud, "Shit. Not now." before he passed out on the cold floor.

---*_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

When Inuyasha woke up he found that he was not sleeping on the pavement ground. At first he was quite comfortable with that and snuggled deeper into the covers that surrounded him. Then last night came flashing before his eyes like a movie set on replay.

He moved his body into a sitting position with jerky movements that made his head spin. He quietly groaned out in pain. There was a rustling of paper beside him and he tried to turn his head to get a better look to see who was there. His vision had other ideas and those ideas were to make sure Inuyasha didn't see a thing.

Something wet touched his forehead and he jerked away from the cold. Then a voice penetrated through his muffled thoughts. "It's alright. It's just a wash cloth. It'll help your temperature go down some." The voice was angelic to Inuyasha's ears and he stayed still to let whoever it was put the wash cloth across his forehead.

He felt soft hands push against his chest gently telling him to lay back down. He complied and settled back in, letting the girl (It's obvious right?) pull the covers up to his chin. Inuyasha desperately tried to clear his vision to see who the young woman was but still his eye sight was ignorant. He heard the woman's voice break the silence, "I'll be right back. If anything happens just yell." with that said Inuyasha heard a door off to the front open then close shut.

The silence enveloped him and Inuyasha started to think about what he was going to do. He remembered his apartment with all his and Kikyo's things in there. He sighed when he thought of her, what did he do last night that made her so angry? Maybe he said something when I was drunk and really it was the vodka talking, not him. She would understand if that was what was wrong. Yeah, that was what was wrong, he told himself.

Now what to do about getting out of here is another question. Slowly with more precision then the first time he got up in a sitting position again. He carefully took off the wash cloth from his forehead and waited with surprising patience for his vision to clear up. When that was done he focused on his surroundings.

Looking now he quickly confirmed that he was inside a girl's room. There was a desk right beside the bed which when he looked closer held a calculus book and some problems on papers. He guessed that the girl was a college grad, either that or she's just finishing high school.

Right beside the school desk was a window with a tree right by it. Inuyasha smirked. That would be his get away, his escape to the outside. Before he could get up and walked to his freedom the door opened to reveal the girl who had helped him.

He gave her a glance and started to look away when he quickly looked back at her doing a double take. There in front of him was almost, ALMOST, a complete replica of Kikyo. Only on her face she wore a bright smile upon seeing Inuyasha, who to her was looking much better than before.

Inuyasha knew that this person was nothing like Kikyo in the slightest. Her smile was genuine and more real than Kikyo's smile could ever be. Her smile made his insides turn but he quickly pushed it aside, he had other problems to deal with right now, like getting the hell out of here.

The girl had already came and taken a seat beside him still wearing her radiant smile. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She held out her slender hand that Inuyasha accepted saying, "Inuyasha."

When she gently took her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp did Kagome explain what had happened. "Well I'm guessing you want to know how you got here?" --Inuyasha gave a nod of his head, telling her to go on-- "See I was taking a midnight jog around town when I found you. At first I was reluctant to take you to my home but I saw that you had some cuts and someone could have mugged you. So I called a cab up and the man helped me load you in the cab and out when we got home. You did at points wake up to uh, well, vomit but it seems you don't remember that. Mom was surprised to see you here and when I told her she said it would be okay until you were up and ready to leave. So...that's it I guess." After she was finished explaining she gave Inuyasha another smile.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to smile back. His mind started clearing up some and he began to remember when he woke up to puke his guts out in the toilet. He shuddered, he hated that part in getting wasted it all came back up the next day. Gross.

Kagome then began to prattle on. "You were also saying someones name. I think her name was Kikyo? Uh and you were calling me Kikyo...?" Inuyasha looked up at her and could see how his wasted self could mistake her for Kikyo. She had the same color eyes and hair yet their hair styles were quite different now that he thought about it. He could also see that Kagome wore regular clothes as Kikyo would wear something more well...showy showy. He couldn't help but smirk at that thought, yes Kikyo was very preppy and very bitchy but he loved her that way.

That reminded him suddenly. He looked up at Kagome his smirk gone from his face. "Well I feel tons better now. I think I can manage from this point." Kagome's smile faltered but she smiled none the less and showed him out the door. As he started walking down the street Kagome called after him. "If you need any place to stay or need any help you're always welcomed here!" Inuyasha just waved over his shoulder to indicate that he had heard her and kept walking off into the morning sun.

-----*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

When Inuyasha got to his apartment he walked straight into a sight he never thought he'd ever see.

Kikyo was laying on the couch with a male on top of her. Inuyasha stood at a halt at the door frame and watched as Kikyo swung her right leg across the male's back and--

Inuyasha shook his head and decided to break up the episode that was going on in his living room. "KIKYO!" No beating around the bush, just going to get to the point.

Kikyo turned to the sound of her name being called. Inuyasha stared straight into her brown orbs and she stared right back, only with a bored expression. Inuyasha felt the urge to growl and throw whoever the hell the male dude was across the room. Kikyo raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?"

Inuyasha's anger boiled. What? What does she mean 'What'? She's here in HIS apartment with--with some fucking bastered that will soon wish he had never set foot in his threshold. Inuyasha made his way towards Kikyo and the bastered that dared even lay a finger on HIS Kikyo. He punched the hell out of the bastered that was sitting on his sofa, giving him a bloody nose.

Kikyo got in front of Inuyasha and started yelling. "Fuck off Inuyasha! Who do you think you are to just come and punch my boyfriend! Get out, get out!!!" Inuyasha was too shocked to even move from his place. What the hell did she just say? He thought to himself. He's her what?

Last night came tumbling back again to replay in his mind. "Inuyasha, I'm done with this crap. Do you hear me? I am DONE! I never want to see you again Inuyasha Takahshi and I mean it this time." Kikyo quickly disengaged herself from Inuyasha's arm and walked away.

Quickly he understood her message. Kikyo didn't want to see him anymore, she wanted him out of her life. At his realization his footsteps quickly retreated towards the door behind him. His heartbeat picked up in double time with his breaths. He hit the front door and stumbled out the door's frame.

Once out he turned and ran full speed ahead. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get out of there. Away from what life was throwing at him, to somewhere safe and secure. His first instinct was to go straight to The Club but then his mind spoke of another option, one he wasn't expecting to come.

He retraced his steps and quickly ran towards the house. The house that was a shrine. The house with the huge tree right beside the window. The house where a young girl named Kagome lived.

-----*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

Kagome heard the knock downstairs and waited for her mother or Souta to get it. She was laying spread out on her bed doing algebra. Y+3 Y=dependent var-

BANG! BANG!

The knock on the door vibrated throughout the house, making Kagome look up from her book. Who in the world would be knocking on their door so...so loudly? Better yet, why wasn't anyone answering the door? Kagome let out a soft sigh but smiled and got up from her studies. She'd have a little break from algebra for now.

Slowly descending the stairs she called down, "I'm coming!" She narrowed her eyes slightly when she heard another loud knock. Can't this person hear? She thought gloomily, reaching the last step and heading towards the front door.

Once there she opened the door, ready to open her mouth and say some witty comment when she stopped herself short. There in front of her was the boy from this morning. She blinked, thinking she was hallucinating but he was there in the flesh.

Inuyasha stood there looking like he just finished a 4-mile run and looking like he could go another mile or two. He breathed in and out in short pants, yet his eyes shone with fire.

Kagome took in a breath and stepped aside, indicating he was allowed to come in. She saw his slight hesitation before walking in slowly. Not sure what she was suppose to do now she pointed upstairs, to her bedroom. Inuyasha gave a short nod of his head and Kagome started off up the stairs and towards her bedroom door.

Once the two got to her room Kagome found her voice. "So you can take the bed. I have school work to do so I'm pretty busy. Uh, make yourself at home I guess." She gave a light blush and turned to her desk, where her algebra homework taunted her. She should have had Hojo come and toutor her when she had the chance. Shaking her head she told herself it was too late now.

Inuyasha went straight to the comfort of Kagome's bed. It was as soft as a feather and smelled really nice. He shook that thought from his brain and layed down on his stomach, facing the girl who was focusing all her attention on a book. Inuyasha gave out a sigh of impatience and he saw the girl, Kagome, tilt her face towards him to give him a small apologetic smile.

Not sure how to deal with this situation he just turned his head away and lay on his back, facing the ceiling instead. He heard the smooth writing of pencil on paper. The sounds of scratches and erasing, the brush of her hands as she wipes the shavings off the desk. Inuyasha found himself drifting off to sleep, feeling as if this was where he was meant to be.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Soooo. What did yeah think? I might change it and make it a two chapter story instead of a one-shot but I don't know. It'll be a while for me to update because of school. It just depends on how many reviews I get and the time it'll take me to write more.

So got any questions? I'll be sure to try and answer as many as I can. Please be nice and review this story. I think it was pretty good oh and also tell me if I should add another chappy or not. Well what a ya waiting for???!!!! REVIEW!!! Till my next update peeps!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out! ^_^


	2. Opening the New Door

Uh. Hello ppls. *sigh deeply* I'm very very sorry for not updating. My mom is on top of me and I can't get anything done. I know it has been like forever, but I'm trying as hard as possible to type as much as I can. Well anyways here's the next chappy. I hope you like and I hope you review at the end.

Disclaimer:

I, Daddy'sPoetryAngel, do not own or claim Inuyasha or its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing a FANfic. That is all, thank you.

Chapter 2

Opening the New Door

-----------------

As I've said some people have it good in life. Some people have it bad as well. The thing is though, is that there isn't just two choices in life. You can make more, like some people may have it bad at first but in the end it gets better. So let us continue with our passerby that we now know goes by the name of Inuyasha.

It has been three weeks already and both Inuyasha and Kagome have become the best of friends. Inuyasha has stopped going to the bar all together as well. Life seemed to be taking a turn for the better since he met Kagome Higurashi.

Today they were at a coffee place sitting down and talking about usual day things. Kagome then said, "So I'm going to be gone to my friend Sangos' for the the rest of spring break. Well actualy we're going to be going to the beach. She'll be with her boyfriend whose name I believe is Miroku and she's going to drop off her little brother, Kohaku so he can stay with Sota." Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile and glanced away.

Inuyasha was stunned. He was going to have to spend the rest of Kagome's spring break alone? What was he going to do? He was practically hopeless as to what he could do without her. What if some of his 'friends' decided to come looking for him and--wait why was he relying on Kagome for so much? He'd only known her for a couple of weeks.

He shook his head a little to get his thoughts straight. Still he didn't know what he was going to do for a whole three weeks. He sighed quietly, lost in his thoughts.

Kagome smiled. She decided to drop the bomb right now. "OK Inuyasha. I was also thinking you could come along with me. So? What do you think? Want to come?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Inside he was jumping with joy. Even though he was excited, he just looked away and said his normal reply, "Keh."

Kagome smiled more brightly knowing Inuyasha was glad to be coming along. This spring break was going to be the best one yet, she thought confidently.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

Sango smiled as she waited patiently in the taxi cab. Today and for the next weeks to come she was going to spend with her best friend ever, Kagome. She couldn't wait to see her and yet she was able to wait patiently instead of be one of them girls who jumps around and keeps talking and talking...yeah it gets annoying.

Of course she had to bring her little brother Kohaku since she was the one who took care of him and for the fact that her parents were uh, not very friendly, we'll leave it at that for now. Looking at him now he seemed to be growing more mature by the days. Her smile faltered at the thought, he was growing too fast for a boy his age. She sighed deeply and looked over at her boyfriend who was on her left.

Sango's sadness and cheerfulness was quickly swept away when she felt a familiar hand on her ass. Her eyebrow twitched and her right hand came up.....you could here a loud slap echo throughout the entire cab.

Miroku's head lay back against the seat unconscious.

Sango smiled slightly, Miroku seemed to know when she was always worrying about something and knew how to make it better, even if he did it the wrong way. She looked over to her little brother who was unfazed by the way his older sister just knocked her boyfriend unconscious....again. He was use to this already.

Kohaku was excited to see his best friend Sota. He couldn't wait to have some actual fun in his life. Even though his sister would always play soccer with him, it just wasn't the same with someone of a different age. Kohaku glanced up and grinned when the shrine came into view. This was going to be the best three weeks of his life.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

OK. *sigh* I finished the 2nd chappy and yes I know it is short but hey at least I updated something. So I put in Sango and Miroku and well other ppls. ^_^ I decided to make this a chappy story and I hope that you review and tell me how it is going so far. I will try and do my best to update this story as soon as I'm able to.

*Grins and Hugs for who REVIEW* Well until my next chappy ppls.

^_^


End file.
